Miles to Go
by princesstwi
Summary: A tragic accident takes away the most important thing in Blaine Anderson's life, leaving him utterly shattered. Can he pick up the pieces of his life and move on? Warning: Major Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Warning! Please read: This story contains MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, some implied suicidal thoughts, depression, and some language. It's a dark story, so please, heed my warning now, and leave if these things will bother you. For those of you who decide to stay, you're probably going to want some tissues, this one is sure to be a tearjerker. Also, song is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, obviously.

**Chapter 1**

It was the first night of summer, and Blaine Anderson had decided several weeks in advance that he and Kurt needed to go out and celebrate. Neither had drank any that night, Kurt because he was the driver, and Blaine because he "wanted to remember every minute of it." Currently, Blaine was beaming as he listened to the car radio.

"Kurt, this is our song!" Blaine exclaimed happily, turning the radio dial excitedly.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on_  
_You Think I'm funny, when I get the punch line wrong_  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down_  
_Down_

Kurt smiled as he glanced over at his boyfriend, who'd begun to sing along joyfully.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy_  
_You brought me to life now every February, _  
_You'll be my valentine_  
_Valentine_

"I'm so happy", Blaine laughed, "Schools out for the summer, and Kurt, you've graduated! And we can do anything this summer, you know."

Kurt laughed, "And after that, since NYADA's out of the picture."

"Kurt, no", Blaine replied, "you're going to get in. One way or another, we'll find a way. It's your dream, and I'm not letting you give up on it."

"Well, whatever happens, I have at least a semester before I can get in", Kurt sighed, "but hey, at least that's more time to spend with you."

Blaine grinned before exclaiming, "I love this part."

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

Blaine turned to his boyfriend, heart fluttering in his chest. Kurt glanced at him, smiling wide and for a moment, Blaine completely lost track of reality, engrossed in a shining world occupied only be him, Kurt, and the vast expanse of possibility reaching out before them. He was brought back to reality when Kurt's face suddenly fell, eyes widening as his head whipped around to face the road. Blaine's gaze followed, and all he could see was a pair of blinding headlights speeding toward them. He heard the sound of metal impacting on metal and then, the world went dark.

The world was dark. Blaine was aware of a hand wrapped firmly around his, but otherwise, he was lost. There was a dull ache resonating throughout his body, and he struggled to piece together what was going on.

It took a moment for him to finally pry his eyes open, and when he did, he found himself greeted by a stark white ceiling that slowly came into focus. He let out a low groan, and felt the hand shift, giving his a gentle squeeze.

"Blaine, can you hear me?" the voice was distorted, as if they entire room were underwater, and Blaine's muddled state left him unable to fully comprehend the words' meaning. His eyes fluttered, and suddenly, he began to feel himself begin to float away. The hand that had been anchoring him to reality began to fail, and soon, he was drifting back into the darkness.

The next time Blaine awoke, things came back quicker. He opened his eyes, and again, was greeted by the same white ceiling. He flexed his hand to find the other was still grasping it.

"Blaine, baby, can you hear me?"

"Wha..." was all he managed to get out. His mouth and throat were painfully dry, and he was still too confused to form a coherent sentence.

"Blaine, baby, its momma...can you hear me baby?"

"Mmmomm..." he moaned, turning his head to find her seated beside him, clasping his hand in hers.

"Blaine", she looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her face was void of makeup, and her tear swollen eyes were underlined by heavy bags.

"W...where...?" Blaine mumbled.

"The hospital, squirt".

Blaine turned his head to see another person standing on the side opposite his mother.

"C...Coop?"

"You gave us a scare, Blainey", Cooper smiled in relief.

"Wha... wha...happen'd?" Blaine managed. Sensing his discomfort, Cooper pressed a straw to his brother's lips.

"It's water", he clarified.

Blaine took a relieved sip, and then another.

"Careful baby", his mother cautioned softly.

Blaine finished, and Cooper withdrew the cup.

"What happened", Blaine repeated.

"You were in an accident baby", his mother said gently, "you've been out for two days. The doctor said you had several broken ribs and internal bleeding. They had to operate, but you're going to be alright."

Blaine let the words sink in, before a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Is Kurt here?" he asked, glancing around.

Mrs. Anderson put a hand over her mouth, suppressing a noise that sounded disturbingly like a sob.

"Blaine..." Cooper started, "Kurt..."

"Kurt was driving, remember?" his mom asked.

Blaine nodded, "is he okay?"

"Blaine..." his mother fought back another sound, tear filling her eyes.

"Blaine", Cooper finished, "Kurt...he didn't make it. He...he's gone."

Blaine stared at him, unable to put the sentence together. Gone? Gone where? Not gone gone, surely not gone gone.

"Blaine", his mother cried, "baby... I'm so sorry."

"No", Blaine stated plainly, shaking his head, "no...no he can't be gone. I mean, we were both in the car right, and...and if I'm okay, he has to be too right? Right?"

"Blaine..." Cooper told him softly.

"He has to be okay...", Blaine babbled, "he...we were..."

"He was dead when they got him here..." Cooper explained, "they tried to revive him, but..."

"He...can't be...gone", Blaine felt hot tears prick in his eyes.

"Blaine, I know..."

"No", Blaine shouted, "no, no. You're lying. He's okay, he's okay. Where is he?"

"Blaine", his mother gasped.

"Where. Is. He", Blaine demanded.

"He's gone Blainey", his mother sobbed, "he's gone."

Blaine stared at her, opening and closing his mouth, unable to find anything to say. His heart was pounding in his chest, evident to all by the sudden increased beeping of the heart monitor. He took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but it was futile. A door opened and a nurse scuttled into the room.

"No...no, it's okay", Mrs. Anderson assured her.

The nurse ignored her, and quickly administered something into the IV drip feeding into the needle in Blaine's hand.

Blaine felt the drugs creep up into his veins, and his thoughts began to muddle once more. It wasn't long before his eyes began to grow heavy, and soon, he was being lulled back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you so much to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed my story. It really means a lot to get feedback on it and I am eternally grateful. That being said, I also have to apologize, because I was tearing up just writing this. This chapter, in my opinion, is very, very sad. Be warned my friends, be warned.

Blaine spent the next few days drugged beyond lucidity, drifting in and out of a hazy reality of blurring sensations. Something felt wrong to him, he knew something bad was lurking just beyond the veil of drug induced daze, but he couldn't reach it, and honestly, why would he want to?

Eventually, as he begun to heal, the doctors began to cut down on his dosage, forcing him back into the real world, and back to the cold truth waiting for him there.

He woke up after an undetermined amount of time, groggy, but able to think far clearer than before. For a blissful moment, everything seemed alright. He was simply lying in bed, right?

Of course, when he opened his eyes, he found the hospital ceiling above him, and struggled for a moment to remember how he'd ended up there. Soon he remembered his mother's voice calling to him, and her words. An accident. Right, he'd been in an accident. He'd needed surgery, but he'd be alright.

He relaxed for a moment, knowing he'd be all right, but then, another part of the memory remerged.

_"Kurt...he didn't make it. He...he's gone."_

Blaine tried to suck in a breath, but couldn't, feeling as though he'd just been kicked in the stomach. He gasped for air, and soon, tears began to fall and his breaths melted into wet sobs. He put a fist to his mouth to try and quiet the terrible sounds he was making. The time for denial was over, the time for shock was over. This was real, this was happening, and Kurt was gone.

"Blaine", he didn't notice his mother as she appeared in the doorway, "baby…are you alright?"

Blaine didn't respond, just continued to cry. She sat down and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her chest. She gently rubbed his back as sobs continued racking his body.

"I'm so sorry sweetie", she whispered softly, "I'm so, so sorry."

Blaine wasn't sure exactly how long he stayed curled up in his mother's arms, but it must have been quite a while. He eventually stopped crying, but remained there, unable to think clearly.

In the end, he withdrew from her embrace, knowing his mother would be poised to sit with him forever if that's what he wanted. It wasn't.

His mother remained at his bedside awhile longer, though Blaine wished she'd leave. Her touch was helpful, but now, he needed to be alone. When she finally did leave, she was soon replaced by a nurse, and then a doctor.

"You're doing very well", he noted, "if things keep going this well, you'll probably be home in a few days."

Blaine ignored him.

That night, Blaine didn't sleep at all. He simply laid there, staring at the ceiling, occasionally bursting out into another round of sobs.

The next morning, Sam and Tina came by to visit.

"Hi Blaine", Tina said sweetly, "how are you."

Blaine had a reply to that, but was far too polite to say it.

"So, do they know when you can get out of here?" Sam asked.

Blaine shrugged.

The visit lasted a while longer, but Blaine remained silent throughout. Around noon, Cooper came by, but again, Blaine said nothing to him.

His mother drifted in and out of his room, as did the nurses. Blaine ignored them.

By late afternoon, Blaine was weary of the people coming and going. The worst part was when they gave him those smiles, those horrible, saccharine smiles. The sickly sweet grins of people who simply didn't understand. As if they could actually do something to fill the aching void in his heart.

That evening, Blaine received one final visitor. He had finally been left alone for the time being, and has just calmed down after bursting out into sobs for what seemed like the millionth time. Eyes red, nose running, he was dismayed to hear the sound of footsteps approaching. The last thing he wanted was for someone to see him in his current state.

Of course, the visitor didn't stop, but continued into the room, and Blaine finally resigned himself and rolled over to meet the person.

"Burt", he said, surprised.

"Hey kiddo", Burt's voice was quiet, and his eyes were glued to the floor.

Neither said anything for a moment, but finally, Burt sighed, "so, do you know if you're getting out soon?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, "I think in a few days."

"Good", Burt shoved his hands into his pocket, and his gaze wandered from the floor to the view from the window, "the…um…the funeral's next week. We wanted to, to wait, so hopefully, you'd be out of the hospital for it. I know how much…I know he'd want you there."

"I… I will be", Blaine assured him quietly.

"Good", Burt replied, "I…uh…I should get going…"

The older man stood and quietly made his way to the door.

"Burt", Blaine called out. He turned to the teenager in the bed.

"Yeah."

"I…I'm so sorry".

Burt offered a small, sad smile. "Me too, kid".

And then he turned, and left Blaine alone once more. Now out of view, Blaine found no harm in letting a few more tears fall. Of course, the few tears multiplied rapidly, and before long, he was full on sobbing.

That night, weeping alone in a hospital bed, Blaine felt lonelier than he had in a very long time.


End file.
